


For He Would Be Thinking of Love

by BlueArcana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Cover Art, M/M, Western, Westernlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueArcana/pseuds/BlueArcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discharged from the United States Army after being shot in the shoulder, Captain John Watson finds himself on a train Westward to Big Sky Montana country in the late 1800s. He settles in Lockwood, a small Western community in need of a Sheriff. There he meets schoolteacher Sherlock Holmes, who makes him question the very essence of who he is. Along the way, he also faces the conflicts of life in the old West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For He Would Be Thinking of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hogwartswitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartswitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For He Would Be Thinking of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831007) by [hogwartswitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartswitch/pseuds/hogwartswitch). 



For the wonderful story For He Would Be Thinking of Love by Hogwartswitch

 


End file.
